segador de almas y corazones
by andan1324
Summary: cuando will tortura a grell y los sacrificios que ella toma para escapar
1. Chapter 1

Grell será siempre mujer y no tiene que ver con las historias anteriores

Segador de almas y corazones

Grell y will llevaban años de ser pareja, ellos eran felices solo que a will le molestaba lo coqueta que era grell, y la castigaba fuertemente cuando ella hacia algo mal

Un día en la oficina…

-hola will-dijo lanzándose hacia el feliz

-¿Qué quieres grell?

-nada will-dijo triste

-bueno entonces vete a trabajar

-si will-dijo retirándose

Cuando will estaba saliendo de su oficina para dirigirse a la biblioteca se sorprendió mucho al ver a grell besando apasionadamente a Ronald

-¿sutcliff que estás haciendo?

-lo que yo quiero

-pero porque con ese si estoy yo

-sí pero tú no me das calor

-pero grell tu eres mía

-déjame en paz me lastimas-dijo jalándose

-no ahora acompáñame

Will llevo a grell a su oficina, la aventó en el sillón que había en un costado de la oficina y la arrincono en sus brazos.

-mira tú no puedes estar de fácil así que mejor esto lo resolvemos en casa

-déjame en paz

Will el resto del día estuvo molesto y gritándole a cualquiera, mientras que grell sabía lo que le esperaba en casa

Ya en casa

-A ver grell porque estabas besuqueándote con ese

-perdón fue un gran error

-sí pero eso no te libra de tu castigo

Will sujeto a grell de los largos cabellos y la dirigió al cuarto de castigo, era un cuarto que will había confeccionado especialmente para torturar a grell, era un enorme cuarto de color rosa, con una enorme cama con correas en los barrotes y un armario lleno de utensilios de tortura

-no will no por favor

-no ni modo es para que aprendas

-no-grell empujo a will

-tú debes recibir tu castigo grell-dijo lanzando a grell hacia el ropero

-pues no-dijo golpeando a will con la rodilla

Will tomo a grell de la muñeca y volvió a lanzar a grell hacia el ropero, comenzó a golpearla mientras grell por su parte con sus largas uñas rasguñaba el rostro de will, después de un largo rato así William tiro a grell al suelo y que en unas de esas que azota su cabeza con el suelo dejando a la pelirroja inconsciente.

-¿grell?-dijo meneando a la pelirroja

Después de eso will cargo a grell, le cambio la ropa dejándola en un traje de colegiala, sabía que ella pronto despertaría puesto que esto ya había pasado muchas veces, así que salió de la recamara y fue a la sala a leer un rato.

Después de un rato…

-aaaaa ¿Qué me ha pasado? Me duele todo- dijo despertando

-al fin despertaste

-¿porque me hiciste esto?

-porque debes de comprender que eres mi propiedad

-pero ya suéltame

-pero quien ha dicho que ya termino tu castigo

Will tomo a grell, a grell le gustaban los juegos rudos pero no en esas condiciones

-no will para

-no me entretengas

-no se mas tierno me lastimas

-bueno terminamos por hoy

-¿Qué no me vas a soltar?

-no y ahora sigue ahí

Will se acomodo la ropa y salió de la habitación dejando a grell con toda la ropa desacomodada y llorando desconsoladamente

Después de horas…

-grell ¿no quieres cenar?

-no gracias

-entiéndelo yo no quiero perderte-dijo acariciando el fino rostro de la pelirroja

-¿pero porque de esa manera?

-es que no se de otra manera además me haces daño cuando me engañas

-lo siento es que yo quiero tu calor y tu no me lo das

-entiéndelo nena yo te amo-dijo dándole un beso

-yo también

-pero aun sigues castigada

-que malo eres will

Este par eran la pareja perfecta, un sádico y una masoquista

Will llego a la oficina dejo a grell sola en la recamara de castigo, sabía que tendría horas extras por la falta de grell así que inmediato se fue a trabajar, todos no sabían que había pasado, ya era tarde y la pelirroja no llegaba así que Ronald fue a preguntarle a William.

-William que ha pasado con grell sempai

-ella anda bien pero tu estas en serios problemas

-por lo de ayer verdad

-si ¿Cómo puedes estas besándote en medio pasillo con una superior?

-pero William

-nada ahora tendrás horas extra así que toma esos papeles

-si ya voy-tomo los papeles y se retiro

Continuara lo mas bueno viene después hasta luego gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

William torturo a Ronald el día completo, le dejo montañas de papeleo, will no quería que nadie solo el tocara a grell, después de horas el turno de William termino y regreso a casa. Cuando entro a su hogar vio a un muy dormido grell aun atada a los barrotes de la cama, William se acerco y la despertó.

-will ya llegaste que bueno-dijo soñolienta

-ya castigue a Ronald Knox por lo que estaban haciendo ayer

-pues ni modo y ¿ya me vas a soltar?

-no aún seguirás así hasta que yo quiera, bueno a la sala

-Sebastián si me soltaría-susurro cuando will estaba a punto de salir

-¿Qué has dicho? En esta casa no se pronuncia el nombre de esa alimaña

-no will suéltame-William la había sujetado de los cabellos

-¿que no entiendes? Quieres que te mate

-will suéltame no me lastimes

Will soltó a grell de sus barrotes y la jalo de los cabellos, la arrastro a la sala y la tumbo en la alfombra, grell le rasguñaba la cara con tal de que la soltaran mientras William le daba de golpes luego grell le dio un puñetazo en el estomago del hombre se retorciera de dolor, grell trato de salir pero en el camino fue sujetada por William y este la arrastro de nuevo a la recamara, la tumbo en la cama, la pelirroja ya de tantos golpes no tenia energías.

-bueno muñeca vas a ver que no debes mencionar ese nombre-dijo quitándole toda la ropa

-no William no lo hagas

-no me importa lo que digas-agarro a la pelirroja de las muñecas y empezó con la tortura

-oh no William no así no se mas tierno me duele

-y que no me dirás que hacer

-William no Sebastián ayudameeeee-dijo gritando el nombre del mayordomo

-aun así sigues gritando su nombre

-si él no es como tú de malo

-yo te enseñare a solo decir mi nombre

William torturo a la pelirroja hasta que se canso pues ninguno de los dos lo disfrutaba, después la pelirroja se sentía agotada y durmió pues su cuerpo estaba lesionado si no fuera un shinigami ya hubiera muerto, cuando la pelirroja se durmió William se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha, grell al no sentir el cuerpo de William se despertó, vio que el otro estaba dándose una ducha, se levanto como pudo, se vistió y salió por la ventana, pues a William se le había olvidado ponerle sus correas nuevamente.

Cuando grell salió no sabía a dónde ir, sabía que debía darse prisa puesto que William pronto la buscaría, grell camino despacio hacia la tienda de undertaker cuando llego a ese sitio se dejo caer por el dolor y el cansancio

-under ¿estás aquí?-dijo entrando

-si jejejejeje

-ayúdame-dijo cayendo al suelo

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-dijo levantándola

-fue will el me lastimo y no sé donde esconderme

-no te preocupes yo aquí te ayudare

-gracias que bueno eres

Undertaker llevo a grell a un cuarto que había en el fondo de la tienda, empezó a curar sus heridas, estaba sorprendido por lo que William le había hecho a grell si según la amaba, grell estaba muy agradecida con under por curarla como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ella amaba el dolor pero esto ya se había pasado de su límite ya no quería regresar con William porque sabía que si volvía le iría peor

-ya está curada ahora descansa-dijo recostándola en la cama

-gracias buenas noches-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo del mayor

-bueno te dejo-dijo saliendo

Aunque no lo dijera a undertaker le gustaba grell, era encantador cuando ella lo visitaba por las tardes y le hacia reír un poco, pero después el celoso de su amante William le había prohibido visitarlo, esto había hecho enfurecer a la pelirroja pero no podía negarse le encantaban las caricias de William aunque fuera un celoso posesivo

Undertaker al día siguiente despertó temprano y fue a comprar unos vestidos pues la pelirroja no tenia que vestir, cuando grell despertó pudo ver a lo fondo de la recamara en una silla un hermoso par de vestidos uno color rosa y otro carmesí

-under-dijo llamándolo

-si grell ¿quieres que ya te prepare el desayuno?

-sí pero ¿Qué son esos vestidos?

-te los acabo de comprar para que te los pongas mientras vives aquí

-gracias no era necesario

-no importa voy a hacerte el desayuno

-gracias

Mientras William en la casa estaba molesto, no encontraba a su amante, cuando salió de la ducha ella ya no estaba, se vistió y la busco hasta el cansancio, cuando ya se hizo mas noche regreso y se durmió extrañando el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo. Cuando despertó se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a trabajar, no había dormido bien solo pensaba donde estaba su amante, la amaba pero tenía una rara forma de demostrárselo.

Mientras en la tienda de undertaker

-¿y el porqué te golpeo así?

-es que el me ama y no quiere perderme

-pues esto no es amor

-y también se molesto porque mencione el nombre de sebas-chan en su presencia

-no ese hombre es de lo peor solo golpearte así por mencionar a alguien-dijo acariciando el rostro de grell

-sí pero ahora tu me estas cuidando y no volveré ahí si no me golpeara

-¿pero seguirás trabajando?

-no quiero volver no quiero encontrármelo de nuevo no después de esto

-bueno cuando decidas salir de aquí yo te acompañare no te dejare sola

-gracias por cuidar de mi

-todo por una hermosa dama-dijo besando la mano de grell

-under me sonrojas

-perdón y ahora que ya dormiste puedes sanar mejor si descansas ahora mismo, si se te ofrece algo llámame estoy en la parte de al frente de la tienda

-si no te preocupes estaré bien

-bueno voy a trabajar

Grell estaba feliz en este nuevo hogar tenia tranquilidad y afecto, con undertaker todo era diferente a comparación de William, después de un rato la pelirroja quedo bien dormida mientras undertaker trabajaba.

Continuara… no olviden comentar gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Ya han pasado cinco días, grell por ser un shinigami ya había sanado y podía levantarse aun seguía al cuidado de undertaker, la pelirroja ya se había olvidado de William y no quería regresar al trabajo, así que trabajaba con undertaker pero como no limpiaba bien los cadáveres el peligris la regañaba constantemente haciendo que la pelirroja contestara pero undertaker en vez de golpearla como hacia William este le explicaba cómo debía hacerlo, estos afectos hacían que la pelirroja se fuera enamorando de undertaker pero no podía olvidar a William

-under gracias por cuidarme ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-porque yo te amo-dijo robándole un beso

-yo también te amo under pero no puedo olvidar a will

-pues yo te hare olvidarlo ¿quieres ser mía?

-si quiero

Después de eso undertaker y grell eran muy unidos y cuando trabajaban compartían el mismo ataúd en el momento del descanso, undertaker era feliz podía tener un cuerpo caliente a lado de él siempre pero temía que la pelirroja cambiara de opinión y volviera con William

Un día…

Grell y undertaker estaban durmiendo en el ataúd de siempre, unos clientes llegaron y los despertaron y después de un rato terminaron su trabajo, querían descansar pero no tenían sueño

-under ¿Qué hacemos ya no tengo sueño?

-pues vamos a divertirnos un rato

Under cargo a grell y la puso dentro de un ataúd después el hombre empezó a quitarse la ropa y cuando termino con él empezó con su pareja y empezaron la acción, la pareja ya no veía su alrededor solo estaban concentrados en ellos que cuando de pronto entro a la tienda el conde ciel phantomhive con su mayordomo Sebastián michaelis, rápido el mayordomo le cubrió los ojos a su amo y lo saco rápido del lugar. Grell y undertaker se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron

Después de un rato…

Conde ya puede pasar-dijo gritándole al conde que estaba afuera de la tienda

-bien undertaker

-ya sea a que ha venido entonces deme una risa de primera

Mientras tanto Sebastián se acerco a grell

-usted no tiene vergüenza verdad

-yo solo estaba pasando un buen rato con mi pareja

-¿entonces ya cambiaste al amargado de tu jefe?

-sí pero eso no te importa a ti

-bueno shinigami mi amo me llama

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca shinigami estaba un William molesto, llevaba días que no veía a la pelirroja así que se decidió a buscar en todos los registros que fueran necesarios con tal de encontrarla, pensó que seguro andaría con el demonio así que inspecciono el registro del conde y vio en una escena que grell estaba con undertaker, al ver esto el moreno se enfureció, quien había tocado su propiedad.

Mientras en la tienda…

-bueno under nos quitaron la diversión vamos a dormir un ratito

-si grell

Cuando ya estaban muy dormidos escucharon el fuerte ruido de la puerta principal siendo azotada

-¿a quién se le ocurre azotar la puerta así?-salió molesta grell

-grell estabas aquí que bueno que te encontré-trato de simular dulzura pero en el fondo estaba molesto con la pelirroja por escapar

-William ¿Qué haces aquí?

-te busque por días-dijo sosteniendo la cara de la pelirroja en sus manos

-déjame eres un infeliz según tu me amabas y me dejaste mal herida

-pero prometo no volver a hacerlo-todo lo que decía era mentira

-no no quiero volverte a ver

-pero eso si debes volver al trabajo y vuelve soy un desastre sin ti me siento solo

-eso ya lo sé y mejor ya lárgate de aquí que no volveré

William salió de la tienda más molesto que nunca, mientras que grell estaba muy triste el hombre que más había amado primero la trataba como trapo viejo y luego ya le dice que la ama, grell le decía a undertaker que William tenía razón debía regresar a trabajar pero debía que evitar a William lo mas que pudiera porque el hombre era capaz de hacerle algo así que undertaker prometió no dejarla solo en ninguna ocasión

Al día siguiente…

-Bueno amor ya me voy a trabajar

-si te pasa algo ya sé donde te pondrá y te buscare

-si yo se que tu nunca me dejaras sola-dijo abrazándose al gran hombre

-bueno ve a trabajar

-si vuelvo al rato-dijo saliendo de la tienda

Grell se fue a trabajar, llevaba un lindo atuendo de un short con unas medias largas que apenas y dejaban ver 10 centímetros de su pierna, un saco y el cabello recogido en una media cola de caballo, estaba feliz pero no quería encontrarse con su ex amante.

-hola grell sempai-Ronald que paso a lado de ella

-hola ron

-oye problemas hasta que te resignas a venir-era Erick que estaba molestando a grell como siempre

-no empieces bueno debo ir a recoger mi agenda

-si hasta luego grell-dijo Ronald

Grell se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo dirigirle la palabra

-William vengo por mi papeleo-dijo entrando a la oficina

-a ver ayer me tuve que ponerme en ridículo por tu culpa y al final me rechazaste-dijo acercándose a la pelirroja

-eso fue porque tu quisiste

-además solo tienes unos días con ese y ya te estabas acostando con el-dijo para después darle una bofetada

-el si me ama-dijo soltando lagrimas

-que no entiendes que solo eres mía tu eres mi propiedad y no te dejare ir-dijo sujetándola fuerte de los hombros

-¿y así quieres que vuelva contigo?

-yo te amo que no lo entiendes-no hizo caso a la pregunta y le robo un beso que después la pelirroja acepto

-no espera esto no está bien aléjate de mi-dijo aventando a William

-pero grell

-no esto se termino ahora si me disculpas debo ir a trabajar-tomo su agenda y salió de la oficina

Grell estaba muy confundida de lo que acababa de hacer, mientras que William estaba en su oficina molesto y triste él no quería perder a grell el no se imaginaba una vida sin ella

Continuara…

No olviden comentar y gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

Grell estaba confundida pero ella sabía que no podía volver con William y seguía con undertaker pero le aburría la vida que este llevaba, ella quería más emoción porque la vida de un sepúltelo no era su vida, ella necesitaba matar ver sangre

-under

-si grell

-me voy de la casa

-¿Por qué grell? ¿No eras feliz conmigo?

-sí pero necesito matar sin ser regañada necesito alejarme más de esta vida que llevo-dijo sujetando las manos de su amante porque sabía que esto no sería fácil para el mayor

-está bien grell puedes irte-dijo triste

-gracias que entiendas mi decisión

Después de esas palabras grell salió de la tienda sin mirar atrás, sabia a donde tenía que ir, ella pensó que la mejor decisión era convertirse en demonio pues así el sufrimiento se convertiría en placer pues los demonios disfrutaban del dolor, tenía que ir con Sebastián para cumplir su deseo realidad.

-sebas-chan

-¿tú qué haces aquí?

-vine a pedir tu ayuda

-y ¿yo porque te ayudaría a ti?

-por esto

Grell se corto una vena dejando caer unas gotas de sangre haciendo que el demonio se hincara de inmediato a lamer las gotas de sangre pues era la sangre de un dios lleno de lujuria una sangre así era mejor que la de cualquier humano

-¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?-dijo terminando de lamer la sangre del shinigami

-que hagamos un contrato y que me conviertas en demonio

-bueno pero como no tienes alma que darme me darás tu cuerpo lleno de lujuria noche por noche-dijo sujetando a grell por la espalda y pasando un dedo por el fino cuello de la pelirroja

-si te lo daré entonces el trato esta hecho pero primero quiero despedirme de mis compañeros shinigamis

-bueno como quieras

Grell se dirigió a su reino pues sabía que a partir de que se convirtiera en demonio los shinigamis serian sus enemigos mortales, cuando llego todo en la oficina estaba normal, se despidió de todos pero cuando quería despedirse de William el hombre no estaba pues se fue a hacer unas recolecciones así que grell le dejo el mensaje con los demás, después regreso a donde estaba Sebastián, estaba lista para hacer su contrato con el demonio.

-¿buen estas lista?

-si ya estos

De pronto el demonio sin avisar cargo a la shinigami y la llevo a su recamara, le dijo que primero debía contaminar lo mas que pudiera ese fino cuerpo pero que ya solo era poco, el demonio empezó a arrancarle la ropa para después embestirla, mientras la acción en cada movimiento la shinigami cambiaba, cada embestida del demonio hacia que la shinigami cambiara el tono de ojos, uñas y cuando terminaron el acto apareció el símbolo de su contrato este estaba en las caderas de la pelirroja y en las de Sebastián

-oh sebas-chan no esperaba que fueras buenísimo

-déjate de tonterías que aun debemos continuar

-está bien ¿Qué sigue?

-que debo asesinarte de una manera dolorosa para que regreses como demonio-dijo sujetando la moto sierra de grell

-no lo hagas por favor

-es parte de mi trabajo

Sebastián sujeto la moto sierra y la encajo fuertemente en el pecho del shinigami haciendo que este gimiera de dolor, la pelirroja de inmediato murió pero después de unos minutos despertó, era diferente, la misma grell físicamente pero su inocencia se había ido era un demonio lujurioso.

Mientras tanto cuando William regreso a la oficina y Ronald le dijo triste que grell ya no iba a regresar pues se iba a convertir en un demonio pues ya no quería volver, al escuchar esto se le rompió el corazón a will el no quería perder a grell y menos de esta manera.

Cuando William llego a la mansión phantomhive pudo observar que Sebastián estaba haciendo un poco de jardinería, después de un rato de observar el demonio estuvo a punto de irse pero escucho la voz de grell y en efecto era ella, vestía un muy ajustado vestido de cuero con un liguero negro con una coleta como de genio, William no creí lo que sus ojos veían, era grell demonio besando a michaelis pero después de un rato grell percibió que era observada y se acerco donde estaba William

-hola will

-¿pero que te has hecho grell?-dijo sujetando el rostro de grell en sus manos

-¿que no me veo más bonita?

-no estás horrible

-no me importa lo que digas yo soy un demonio de la lujuria ya sabes que sucede si tenemos relaciones –los demonios de lujuria roban el alma o aura mediante actos pecaminosos de profanar los cuerpos de sus presas.

-si me importa porque yo aun te amo

-correrías ese peligro por mi aunque perdieras la vida

-si grell

A William ya no le importaba su vida si grell estaba en esa condición, si tenía frecuentemente relaciones con grell esta lo terminaría convertiría en su cena, William se empezó a quitar la ropa para después la del demonio, William estaba segado ya no tenía ese cuerpo desde hace mucho, mientras que grell mientras tenia a la presa en sus manos ya no le importaba quien fuera ella se alimentaba a su gusto mientras le daba placer a William, pero cuando grell andaba con Sebastián no sucedía nada pues se transferían energías.

Al día siguiente…

-William sensei ¿Por qué hoy tiene menos energías?

-no es por nada ahora ve a trabajar

-sí pero espero que este bien

-yo también Ronald

William y grell se veían todas las noches lo mismo hasta que una noche era la última, cuando terminaron su acto de pasión grell abrió la boca de William y succiono lo poco que el hombre tenía de alma así terminando definitivamente con la vida de William t spears, todo se volvió negro para William y después

Aaaaa grell ¿Dónde estás?-todo había sido un sueño

-aquí amor estoy preparando el desayuno ¿Qué te sucede?-dijo asomando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta

-nada grell ven tantito-dijo extendiendo brazos

-si amor-dijo sentándose en el regazo de su amante

-grell nunca me dejes prometo ya no lastimarte ni maltratarte-dijo abrazando fuertemente a grell

-¿Qué te pasa porque estas tan extraño esta mañana?

-por nada grell pero prométeme que nunca me dejaras

-te lo prometo pero primero bésame

-si grell-dijo dándole un beso apasionado

FIN

Gracias por seguir esta loca historia bueno hasta luego lectores


End file.
